He's Mine
by btamamura
Summary: Grell decides to pop in on a day Akabane is making a delivery. Too bad for Grell, Akabane is the jealous type. Shounen-ai Akabane x Sebastian, Sebastian x Grell  one-sided on Grell's part


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kuroshitsuji, Get Backers or their characters. They are the property of their creators to whom I am thankful for bringing them into the lives of fans worldwide._

_**You should've known this was coming eventually. You should've known a jealous fic would pop up, and it's not surprising really. Not only does Grell constantly flirt with Sebastian (and any other man), Akabane sounds like he's always flirting with Ban and Ginji. So, who's going to cause hell for the other today? Read and find out...if you don't mind the idea of Akabane and Sebastian being in a relationship. If you do, then I kindly suggest you leave now. Still here? Then, enjoy!**_

Their relationship had been going steady for weeks on end, sometimes Akabane would convince Sebastian to convince Ciel he needed something which Akabane would deliver.

Neither the transporter, nor devil butler, have even said the usual words one would often hear being uttered between couples, but that was fine on both ends, their relationship really was just based on lust. Or, so they thought...

Neither knew what kind of trouble would be brought about when a red-haired shinigami decided to pop in for a surprise visit, much to Sebastian's chagrin.

Sebastian was tending to the garden after Finny had managed to kill at least three-quarters of it again. Somehow, it felt peaceful, he almost felt that same contentment as when he was with his feline companions, not quite, but almost. Another snip and there went the head of another rose.

"SEBBY~!"

_Oh no..._ Sebastian paused in what he was doing and hoped to move as far away from the owner of that voice as quick as possible. But, it seemed the other had something else in mind.

Grell Sutcliffe, former butler to Ciel's aunt Madame Red, appeared, his hair as red as ever and his shark-like jaws wide open in a smile that would scare the normal human.

Of course, all it did to Sebastian was annoy the hell out of him. "What are you doing here, Mr. Grell?" He was not asking to be polite, he was demanding to know why he was being bothered.

"Oh, Sebby, you know you can't live without me, and well, I'm off-duty for now, so I came down here to see you."

Sebastian could practically see the heart in that response, if only he could reach out, grasp it and squeeze it so hard that the shinigami would drop dead right in front of him. "You know you are not welcome. Now, please leave before I resort to drastic measures."

"Oh, you're so cold. The least you could do is give me a kiss~!"

"No. Now go away."

"Come on, just a little one? We don't even have to use tongue."

"I said no."

Akabane had finished making his newest delivery, a smirk on his face as he heard Ciel mumble about why he'd possibly need...what was it again? Now that his job had been done, it was time for some leisure. _I do believe Sebastian mentioned meeting him in the garden, then we would..._ His thoughts trailed off, not wanting to arouse himself too soon. Even he wasn't capable of walking properly when there was something going on between his legs. He looked out the window and saw Sebastian was with someone. _How funny, I do not ever remember meeting him before._ That didn't bother him for long though when he saw the man? Woman? Was it even human? grabbing onto HIS Sebastian. His eyes narrowed, and he was sorely tempted to release his scalpels and fling them through the window and hit the...whatever it was.

Sebastian had been unable to dodge. Grell had managed to catch him and was embracing him tightly. He was leaning up, hoping to steal a smooch from the devil he'd fallen in love with (among other men in his life), when he felt something jab him in the back, followed by three more. With a cry, he turned to face whoever attacked him.

Akabane had scalpels between all of his fingers. "I will thank you to kindly let go of MY Sebastian, or I shall be forced to use more of my sharp little friends." His voice was devoid of his usual polite, sleek and sexy tone, it was hard and full of venom.

Normally Sebastian would feel inclined to say that, at least for now, he was Ciel's...but hearing Akabane say it with such fervour actually pleased him, and thensome.

Grell put his hands on his hips. "Oh? And just who do you think you are, coming here and attacking me for trying to kiss my Sebby?"

That ruined the content feeling Sebastian was experiencing.

"Oh yes, I should introduce myself, shouldn't I? I am Akabane Kuroudo, better known as Dr. Jackal. Not so well known as Sebastian's..." He trailed off, approached Grell until they were nose to nose, then whispered in such a passionate yet deadly voice, "_lover_. So, I do suggest you back away before I am forced to teach you my favourite letter of the alphabet."

Grell just laughed and raised a hand, poking Akabane's forehead with a finger. "Oh please, you're just a human, a boring human. Why should he settle for you when a death god like myself loves him to DEATH?"

"A shinigami, you say? My, you do seem quite interesting."

This could NOT be happening! Was HIS Akabane flirting with Grell? Sebastian's crimson eyes started to glow pink, his devil side was about to show itself.

"Nevertheless, my _dear_ shinigami," the _dear_ was not delivered in a kind tone, "though I may be human, I prefer everything to be entertaining and interesting. Sebastian feels the same way."

"Then, he'd feel better being with me!"

"Oh no, on the contrary, I am aware of what Sebastian is, so it would clearly be more interesting to be with a human than it would be to be with supernatural beings like yourself."

Grell was about to retort, but then his watch went off. "Oh, looks like I have to work now. What a letdown. Well, I'm off." He turned to Sebastian. "Bye-bye, Sebby~! Next time, I will get my kiss~!"

"Don't count on it," both Akabane and Sebastian murmured as they watched Grell leave.

Akabane walked over to Sebastian. "I'm not J-ing you because you honestly did not accept his advances."

"What was the meaning of you flirting with him?"

"Oh that, well, I really just love flirting with my prey. Believe me, I had no other feelings for him other than bloodlust. I really did want to carve a J into him when I saw him holding you." He stepped closer and held Sebastian tight. "Nobody else is allowed to, only I am."

Sebastian returned the tight embrace. "You really turn me on when you're jealous, Kuroudo," he whispered in a seductive tone. "I want to ravish you right here, right now."

Akabane gasped at those words. Between them, those were the equivalent of the sweetest yet sexiest ways of offering dirty talk. "Then do so. Right here. Right now."

Sebastian licked his lips in anticipation. "Yes, my lover."

Their lips met in a hungry kiss, hips rocking against each other, already feeling just how turned on the other was feeling. There was only them. No Ciel, no Phantomhive manor, no irritating shinigami, no troublesome servants, just Akabane and Sebastian, and that was how they wanted it to be.


End file.
